1. Field of the Invention
A following description relates to a method for encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to a method of encoding an image adaptively to a wireless environment and a decoding method corresponding to the encoding method.
2. Description of Related Art
A joint photographic experts group (JPEG) refers to a worldwide technology for image compression, which is divided into an encoder and a decoder. The encoder compresses an image by performing discrete cosine transform (DCT), quantization, and entropy encoding. Compressed image data is generated as a result of the foregoing processes. The compressed image data is transmitted and stored in the compressed form until reconstructed by the decoder. The decoder reconstructs the compressed image data by performing the foregoing processes in reverse order-dimensional (3D).
Moving picture experts group (MPEG) refers to a group in charge of development of the multimedia standard, and also refers to the standard established by the group. According to an image compression technology of MPEG, inter-frame coding and intra-frame coding are added to the JPEG technology. An MPEG image is transmitted in uniform size per time based on a predetermined data rate and a compressed image is output by an MPEG decoder as original image information. In addition, the MPEG technology transmits data based on motion of a current frame and a following frame using a motion vector.
In a wireless communication environment, a strength of a signal may be varied according to a radio wave environment and a movement of a terminal. Yield of the network may also be abruptly changed according to the strength of the signal. Therefore, when streaming an image content using the image compression technology in the wireless communication environment, the stream may be interrupted in an area where the signal strength is low or where the wireless communication environment is relatively unfavorable. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology achieving image compression efficiently and adaptively to the wireless communication environment.